


Lay Me Down

by TwiceAsFrustrating



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Except I did and AU so kind of not really, Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Tags Are Hard, Yandere, chapter 16 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/TwiceAsFrustrating
Summary: The demon Belphegor hates humans with a deep passion. If you asked him, he would say there were no exceptions. However, even through that hatred, he finds his feelings for the transfer student to be more complicated. He spent so long talking to them past the walls of his prison that he can't imagine a life without them and he finds it unfair that his brothers got to spend so much time with them with he was locked up.Now he was free, thanks to that very human. How would he repay such kindness and deal with his own inner turmoil.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw this animatic on YouTube and I liked the premise, so I wrote a fic. It is not exactly the same as the animatic, but I like to credit my inspirations.  
> https://youtu.be/G6LPJ_Nnz9g

The demon Belphegor had done many things in his life. He had been an angel, loved humanity, watched his sister die in his place, fallen and become a demon, hated humanity, cursed humanity, damned human after human, tortured them, refused to forgive them...

But that was humanity as a whole.

For him, there was one exception: the transfer student. Not Solomon. He was as worthless as the rest of them and he would have gotten rid of him a long time ago if he could. It was the other one that fascinated the youngest brother. They were dumb and naive, trusting him so readily the second they met him in that attic prison. They hadn't even questioned for a second if he had been locked up for a valid reason. It was almost disheartening to see how easily they believed his sob story.

Usually, he would find pleasure in taking a human life, especially one that was so trusting. Crushing their windpipe and leaving them a soulless husk on the floor sounded like a fun idea... Or it had. He had planned on doing just that, but the second he held that human in his arms, the second he held _you_ in his arms, he was overcome with a different desire.

He had looked down at you with a dark fire in his violet eyes, seeing only a foolish human that had dared to trust a demon that hated their entire race. But his heart tugged in a different direction. You had been the only person he could speak to for months and the only one that looked at him so innocently and lovingly. You hadn't recoiled in shock or fear at meeting him and had even gone out of your way to help him. That didn't make you special in and of itself (in fact, he would argue it made you even more foolish than a normal human), but it did change how he saw you in particular. During that entire time, you had been an oasis in the middle of an unforgivably hot desert. It was also depressingly unfair that his brothers had gotten to spend so much time with you when he had not.

That's why, when he finally had you in his arms he just couldn't bring himself to rip the life out of you. Your innocent eyes, trusting face, and warm smile would be something he missed if he did. However, he also couldn't find it in himself to be so magnanimous as to let a human like you walk away.

That's why, when he finally had your warm body wrapped up in his arms, he couldn't let you go. It would be so, so easy to crush you, erase you, eliminate you, and leave you nothing more than a memory but that was so unfair to him. Why should his brothers be the only ones that got to enjoy their time with you? Why was he the only one that was expected to go without his share?

He refused.

He rested his head in the crook of your neck, his hands resting again your back while his arms wrapped under your own. Closing his eyes, he focused his everything on you, reaching his power deep inside and letting it brush against every nerve he could find. Each impulse sent down from the brain suddenly appeared to turn itself off, his sin affecting everything it touched inside of you. As it went through you, your muscles relaxed and gave out, forcing you to go limp in his grasp.

"What are you-" you began, but your tongue was heavy in your mouth and difficult to use.

He could only glare down at you and allow a thin, cruel smile to cross his face, "You're so stupid. You actually thought you could trust a demon?" At this point, the only thing holding you up was him. The smile left his face, finding it annoying to even pretend. He wanted the last thing you remembered to be the contempt in his eyes he had for your kind and the words he wanted every single one of you to hear, "I _hate_ you."

You open your mouth to scream, use a pact, do literally anything, but you cannot. The heavy feeling in your limbs had spread quickly throughout your entire body and left your lips unable to move freely. Soon, you were unable to even keep your eyes open and your head lulled backward as an unwelcome sleep drew you in.

Belphie kept his arms around you, feeling how fragile your body really was now that there was no rigger in your muscles. To anyone not more aware you would appear as dead as any corpse, but if they looked more closely they would see you were just asleep. Well, not _just_ asleep. It was far deeper than that, as he had ran his entire sin through every inch of your frame, which would leave you in a state of rest for as long as he wanted. What did humans call the old tale? Sleeping beauty? Yes, that was fitting. You were his very own reviled sleeping beauty.

Using the strength granted to all demons, he picked up your body and flung it onto the bed with little care for if you were injured. Thankfully, nothing had been damaged in doing so. Carefully, he moved your legs to lie straight and folded your hands over your chest, making it look like you were a massive doll rather than a person. He brushed every stray strand of hair out of your face and looked down at you. So perfectly disgusting. He couldn't live with the contradiction in his heart, but he would learn how to eventually. With you like this, well, you weren't in a hurry for him to learn. In fact, now you would be as dependent on him as he had been on you to free him. No one else would find you here. No one would even think to look for you. You may not even realize how dependent you were given how far into the void of sleep you had fallen.

But Belphegor, yes he, was the only one that could reach your mind anymore. Sleep and dreams were his domain and no one else could encroach on them. Even if they wanted to drag you out, he wouldn't let them. You belonged to him now. In this attic, in this place, in your dreams and nightmares, you were _only_ his. His brothers had gotten their time with you, and now he would have his pound of flesh. Maybe he would even finally resolve how he felt about you, the one human that he couldn't find it in himself to hate as much as all the others. What it meant to resolve those feeling, however, had yet to be seen.


End file.
